Polvo en el viento (Dust in the wind)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: La gran sabana se abrió ante sus ojos. Albert llegó a África sin saber que en ese hermoso lugar, conocería a la persona más importante en su vida: él mismo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Albert!. Songfic G.F2014.


"Polvo en el viento", Songfic. (Canción "Dust in the Wind" Kerry Livgren) Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Presentado por primera vez en la Guerra Florida 2014.

**Con especial dedicación a mi amiga y "mana" Elisa.**

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

La gran sabana africana se abría ante sus ojos, tanto tiempo soñó con ella, que ahora que estaba frente a él, se le hacía algo completamente irreal. Rió nerviosamente y se pellizcó levemente el brazo por si acaso lo estuviera imaginado.

- No, no estoy soñando, ¡en verdad estoy en África!- se dijo con emoción.

Con el saco de equipaje en un hombro y su mofeta en el otro lado, caminó adentrándose en la maleza. Todo a su alrededor era digno de admiración; las plantas, los árboles, la tierra; incluso el cielo era diferente, más limpió, más azul. El aire era cálido, y las recientes lluvias, dejaban que se empezará a tintar de verde el paisaje marrón. A lo lejos, vio un grupo de cebras correr en manada llegando a un lago a beber agua y, más allá, una panda de jirafas caminando tranquilamente. Puso una mano en su boca para contener un sollozo de exaltación.

- ¿Señor Ardley?

Se giró para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz que le llamaba, y se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido, que le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa escondida en una abundante barba rubia.

- Señor Ardley, bienvenido, soy el padre Philippe. Lo estábamos esperando.

- ¡Oh! Hola padre -se acercó para estrechar la mano del hombre -Por favor no me diga señor Ardley, llámeme con cualquiera de mis nombres de pila: William o Albert, el que usted elija.

- Muy bien, te llamaré William, así se llama mi hermano- sonrió -¿Y este pequeño quién es?- se refirió a la pequeña mascota.

- Puppet.

- Hola Puppet- le saludó tomándole la patita -¿Que tal tu viaje desde Londres?

- Muy bien gracias.

- Es un gusto tenerte por aquí, es muy noble que un muchacho rico como tú, deje la comodidad, para venir a ayudar a este pueblo tan necesitado, espero que te adaptes lo más pronto posible, aquí prácticamente no hay comodidades, pero si mucho trabajo.

- No se preocupe padre, estoy acostumbrado a la vida austera y al trabajo duro más de lo supone- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Oh! Con que un rebelde ¿eh?- sonrió entrecerrando los ojos - Vamos, me contarás de camino a la aldea.

Caminaron un pequeño trecho y se encontraron con un viejo vehículo sin capota. Los dos hombres subieron y, mientras se dirigían a su destino, el sacerdote le mostraba a Albert los paisajes y le decía el nombre de algunos animales desconocidos para él. El pequeño _tour_ duró menos de lo deseado. Ante sus ojos, apareció una pequeña aldea escondida entre la vegetación. El paisaje para él cambio súbitamente, ya que en medio de tanta riqueza natural, se abría un cuadro desolador de pobreza.

- Aquí es William- le dijo bajándose del auto. El padre Philippe vio la cara de acongojo del rubio al ver aquel lugar -Es una vista dura ¿No?

- Sí, nunca hubiera imaginado...

Albert jamás imaginó aquella cara de África. La cara del hambre, la desolación y el miedo, se mostraba ante él. Un grupo de personas se acercaron al ministro y, a él, lo miraron con desconfianza. Philippe les habló algo en su lengua nativa, e inmediatamente el gesto de desconcierto cambio a uno de reservada aceptación.

- ¿Que les dijo?

- Que venías ayudarlos también. Que eres médico y que ayudas a los humanos y también a los animales- sonrió.

Albert se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo.

- Bueno, de humanos sólo sé los primeros auxilios, y un poco más, me especializo más en animales- aclaró un poco mortificado.

- Eso ayudará- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lo llevó hasta unas cabañas un poco retiradas de la aldea. Ahí, aparte de las chozas, había una pequeña clínica bien equipada y un gran comedor.

- ¡Chicos!- llamó el cura a las cinco personas, que en ese momento, estaban en labores de cocina y aseo de las instalaciones -Les presentó a William Ardley, él también viene de Londres y será parte del equipo a partir de hoy. Por favor, ayúdenle a incorporarse a las actividades.

Todos asintieron, y se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado, mientras el sacerdote, los presentaba uno a uno.

- Él es John Mathew también es sacerdote; James, nuestro médico; Teresa, misionera Bautista; Christine, enfermera americana y Peter, nuestro maravilloso voluntario, se dedica a la albañilería y carpintería.

Casi todo el equipo estaba conformado por gente joven, incluido el padre Philippe, que era el líder del grupo, quien a pesar de la barba, no rebasaba los 40 años de edad. Las reglas dentro de ese grupo ecuménico eran dos simples palabras: Respeto y Tolerancia.

A Albert (y a Puppet) les llamó especial atención Christine, la enfermera, no sólo por ser americana, si no por su notable parecido con Candy. El mismo color de ojos y la misma cabellera. Enseguida hicieron buenas migas.

_"Hola Candy_

_Actualmente estoy en África ¿Te sorprende? Discúlpame por irme sin despedirme, quería decírtelo cuando fuiste al zoológico, pero al verte tan alegre no pude decírtelo. Aquí hay muchos animales y son mucho más dinámicos que los que están en jaulas y el paisaje es magnífico. En este momento trabajo en una pequeña clínica y me ocupo de los animales. Aquí trabajan muchos extranjeros. Todos están muy orgullosos de su trabajo._

_También hay una enfermera americana que se parece mucho a ti y quizás es por eso que a Puppet le agrada mucho._

_No hay despedidas entre nosotros porque estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto._

_Albert y Puppet"**_

Cuando le escribió a Candy estaba más entusiasmado que nunca. Había conocido a otros extranjeros que trabajaban en aldeas y pueblos aledaños. La buena vibra era palpable, todos se apoyaban mutuamente y, hacían un frente contra los opresores de aquellos pueblos que querían saquear las clínicas y las viviendas, o robar mujeres para venderlas a los extranjeros como sirvientas. Por el momento, no había tenido ningún enfrentamiento, pero aún así siempre estaba preparado para cuando se presentara la ocasión, no tenía miedo, pues se sabía diestro en los golpes y, aunque no gustaba del uso de las armas, había aprendido a usarlas con pericia.

Habían pasado varios meses y Albert estaba involucrado totalmente en todas las actividades, si bien, se dedicaba a la curación y observación de los animales, a veces se ocupaba de algún paciente humano con alguna herida menor si James y Christine no se encontraban o, estaban muy ocupados. También ayudaba a Peter a construir o remodelar las chozas de los aldeanos, y todas las noches, jugaba una partida de ajedrez con el padre John. Con Teresa se divertía mucho, ya que era alegre y parlanchina y, en el padre Philippe, Albert encontró un buen consejero y amigo. Todos aportaban algo bello a su vida. Se sentía a gusto, pleno, lleno de vitalidad. Dejó de imaginarse sentado tras un escritorio todo el día, negociando con empresarios o resolviendo problemas del Clan. No, él no quería eso para sí mismo, él quería ser útil pero de distinta forma; ayudar a los más necesitados y cuidar de los animales.

También aprendió un poco de la lengua de aquella zona para relacionarse con los nativos del lugar. Badgi, un chico de su edad que aprendió a hablar el inglés, fue quién le estaba enseñando. Era un chico callado y de mirada serena, pero muy valiente y activo. El padre Philippe, desde que llegaron, lo invitó a ser el guía de la zona y poco a poco se fue añadiendo al grupo. Badgi y Albert congeniaron de inmediato por su afecto a los animales y pasaban largas horas mirando a las distintas especies.

Un día, mientras volvían de observar el parto de unos leoncillos, a Albert le llamó la atención ver escondida en medio de la selva una choza al parecer habitada.

- ¿Quien vive ahí?- le preguntó, Badgi se puso tenso, pero con la serenidad que le caracterizaba respondió tranquilamente.

- El chamán de la aldea.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué es un chamán?- Badgi pensó un poco antes de contestar.

- Un chamán es algo muy parecido a un sacerdote, como el padre Philippe, sólo que él también cura y a veces predice el futuro de la aldea.

Albert arqueó las cejas ante la explicación, inmediatamente miró hacia la austera choza.

- ¿Y porque vive aquí alejado de todos?

- Desde que recuerdo, siempre lo ha hecho. Antes bajaba a la aldea con cierta frecuencia, pero desde que llegó el padre Philippe y los demás, se ha aislado y ya no va a visitarnos.

- Vaya... ¿Acaso no le agradamos?- preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Badgi se encogió de hombros.

- No es eso, de hecho el predijo que vendrían y ayudarían al pueblo. Créeme, si él no les hubiera dicho a todos que su visita era de beneficio, jamás hubieran entrado aquí.

Albert estaba más que asombrado de aquella información.

- El padre Philippe y el padre John han intentado a hablar con él, pero se ha negado rotundamente. Aunque acepta la valiosa ayuda que nos están brindando, no está dispuesto a que quieran convencerlo de que lo que cree no está bien. Para nosotros la evangelización no ha sido fácil William, creo en las buenas intenciones de los ministros y misioneros que vienen aquí, pero también observo su desesperación al no lograr que creamos por lo menos la mitad de lo que ustedes creen. Mira, por generaciones, hemos creído en las ánimas de la selva, de los ríos, cielo y los animales. Todos los seres estamos conectados por esa ánima, incluso los que ya no están aquí en este plano.

- ¿Te refieres a los muertos?

- Así es- iba a seguir hablando cuando vieron a un anciano acercarse. Albert supuso que era el chamán, lo observó con detenimiento. No podría saber a ciencia cierta cuantos años tenía, pues su oscuro rostro no mostraba signo de ninguna arruga, pero su cabello ya se mostraba casi en su totalidad encanecido, además de una larga barba. Prácticamente estaba desnudo (salvo el pequeño pedazo de piel de algún animal que cubría sus genitales) así que Albert pudo ver el cuerpo delgado pero ligeramente musculoso de aquel hombre, en una mano llevaba una lanza de madera, y en la otra, una red con algunos peces.

- ¡_Oupa_! (Abuelo)- le saludó Badgi

- ¿Es tu abuelo?- dijo sorprendido.

El joven sonrió levemente ante la interrogante. El anciano y Badgi comenzaron a hablar en su dialecto. Albert afinó el oído a ver si podría captar algunas palabras, pero para su desilusión, apenas entendía. El hombre maduro lo miró fijamente por un buen rato y, de pronto, se giró hacia él e inhaló muy cerca de su cuerpo, Albert estaba pasmado, acto seguido comenzó a hablarle. El joven nieto fungió como intérprete.

- Dice mi abuelo que has venido desde muy lejos para encontrarte.

El rubio tenía sus ojos azules muy abiertos de asombro.

- Y dice que todavía no sabes quién eres porque no te lo has preguntado a ti mismo.

El anciano volvió a hablar.

- Ve veintiún días tú sólo a un lugar seguro, donde no corras peligro y habla con las ánimas de la selva, el agua y el cielo, y también habla con tu Dios, es la única forma de qué encuentres las respuestas a todas tus interrogantes. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que entres a la etapa del silencio.

El chamán se inclinó y tomó un puño de tierra, se acercó a Albert y se la dio en la mano, con gestos le indicó que la soplara, el ojiazul obedeció, y al soplar, vio como aquel polvo se esparcía por todos lados. Volvió a hablar.

- Recuerda -tradujo Badgi -Todos somos **polvo en el viento.**

Albert le platicó su experiencia a Philippe, el ministro lo escuchó atentamente, ya que el rubio había logrado lo que ninguno: conocer al chamán.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Bueno, ahora confirmo que en todas las culturas, y en todas las religiones, es necesaria la introspección para encontrarse a uno mismo y comprender tu misión de vida. Nuestro Señor Jesucristo también lo hizo.

- ¿Entonces crees que es bueno que lo haga?

El sacerdote se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que te será de beneficio, incluso, me atrevería a sugerirte algo más.

- ¿Qué es?

- Intenta ayunar, no te puedo explicar porqué, pero después de unos días de no comer nada más que agua, entra una lucidez mental extraordinaria. Al principio es difícil, pues el cuerpo pide aliento, es una necesidad básica, pero una vez que se supera el hambre, pasa algo realmente increíble. Todos tus demonios internos salen, pero a la vez, tienes la fuerza y la claridad para luchar con ellos.

- Suena difícil- dijo frotando su barbilla.

- Pero no imposible, yo creo que puedes hacerlo, sobre todo si lo que buscas es saber qué hacer con tu vida. Así yo supe que tenía que venir a África de misionero.

- También me dijo que entraré en una etapa de silencio ¿Qué crees que sea?

- No sé, creo que eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo amigo.

Albert llegó a la pequeña reserva que le había indicado Badgi que era segura para acampar. Después de instalarse, fue a explorar el lugar. Estaba cerca de una cascada. Inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de Candy y aquella vez que la salvo de ahogarse y pudo conocerla un poco más. También eso era algo que debía definir ¿Qué sentía por ella? Estaba claro que amor, pero no sabía exactamente de qué tipo, ya que la última vez que la vio en Londres, casi se cae de espaldas al ver la bella joven en que se estaba convirtiendo y, definitivamente, el dejo de tristeza y desilusión que sintió al ver la atracción que ella tenía por Terry, lo descolocó un poco emocionalmente.

El primer día sin probar bocado lo pasó con entusiasmo, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo por haber superado todo el día sin sucumbir a la tentación; el segundo día percibió tanta hambre, que sin querer, se sentía enojado, de aquel bello lugar de pronto le molestaba todo; del tercer al décimo día se empezó a sentir mejor, más sereno y lúcido, incluso dejó de sentir apetito.

Todos los días caminaba por aquellos lugares, viendo todo y nada a la vez. Notó como su mente empezó a tener un constante diálogo con él mismo. Muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido y otras tantas dejaron de tenerlo.

Al llegar a un lugar árido se detuvo. Miró aquel paisaje desértico y, de pronto, se sintió vacío. Cerró los ojos tratando de discernir ese sentimiento. A su mente se le vinieron mil imágenes de toda su existencia. Todos sus planes futuros, todo lo que deseaba ser.

- La vida es tan efímera- pensó- **Cierro mis ojos sólo por un momento y el momento se ha ido. Todos mis sueños pasaron ante mis ojos, una curiosidad. Polvo en el viento, sólo son polvo en el viento.**

El próximo periodo del día once al diecisiete entró en una insuperable paz, a veces, su cuerpo le pedía alimento, pero en esos momentos cerraba los ojos y se concentraba sólo en el ritmo de su respiración. Aprendió esta técnica, en una ocasión, que fue a la India a visitar a los Cornwell cuando vivían ahí. Alguna vez la ocupo para serenarse si algo lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, pero nunca pensó que fuera parte esencial en sus días de aislamiento.

Como todas las mañanas, bajó al río cerca de la cascada para tomar un baño. Y ahí, dentro del agua, sólo con su desnudez, se sentía libre de cualquier juicio. El estar desnudo le hacía sentirse más unido a la naturaleza, tal como el hombre primitivo se debió haber sentido. Dejó que su cuerpo flotara y cerró los ojos por un momento para sentir el efecto de ligereza en el agua, amaba sentirse así, libre de cargas, aquella era una sensación extraordinaria.

El estruendo del golpe del agua y la rapidez que empezó a tomar la corriente, le alertó que había sido arrastrado hacia la cascada, nadó a la orilla y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído contemplando en donde empezaba el descenso. Se entretuvo tirando pequeñas ramas viendo como se iban corriente abajo, en ese momento, permitió que el niño que vivía en su interior se divirtiera de esa forma tan simple, imaginando que eran barcos que caían al vacío y milagrosamente se salvaban de un fatídico final.

Después de un rato, se recostó y puso atención al rítmico sonido de la caída de la catarata. Era una melodía poderosa, como si un gran barítono cantara con su potente voz aquella canción natural. Pensó en el sonido del mar; en el aire soplando entre los árboles; los animales con sus distintos y variados sones; la lluvia cayendo en la tierra; el fragor de un relámpago, ¿Cuantos miles de años tenía el planeta brindado tan hermosa canción? El mundo en si era una gran sinfonía. Sintió como todo su ser se conmovió por ese descubrimiento y comenzó a llorar conmovido y emocionado. Todo en el planeta era tan grandioso. Inesperadamente se sintió pequeño en ese maravilloso mundo. ¿Quién era él en ese gran espacio? Sólo una gota en el gran océano, polvo en el viento, un alma más. Entonces ¿De qué le valía afanarse cada día por lo que sería el futuro? La vida ocurría hoy y cada minuto se iba para no volver más.

Volvió donde estaban sus pertenencias, y de su mochila, sacó el diario que había llevado por sugerencia de John, para anotar todas sus experiencias y aprendizajes. En pocas palabras describió aquella valiosa vivencia.

- **La misma vieja canción. Sólo una gota en el interminable mar. Todo lo que hacemos se pulveriza en el suelo aunque nos neguemos a ver. Polvo en el viento, sólo somos polvo en el viento.**

El vigésimo primer día había llegado. La noche anterior, no había dormido casi nada contemplando el firmamento lleno de estrellas y planetas. Hizo un breve recorrido por aquel lugar que le había enseñado tanto. La mejor lección que podría tener jamás. Se había encontrado a sí mismo y, ahora, sabía que él era parte de un majestuoso mundo. Era uno con todo. Se sintió agradecido con el Creador y su creación. Hizo una breve oración de despedida.

Antes de volver a la aldea, fue a donde vivía el chamán. Quería agradecerle por haberlo motivado a vivir esa grandiosa experiencia. Cuando llegó al lugar, Badgi estaba esperando por él. Se saludaron animosamente y bromearon acerca del peso corporal del rubio y su crecida barba.

- ¿Como sabías que vendría a ver a tu abuelo antes de ir a la aldea?- preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Badgi se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sabía, mi _oupa_ me lo dijo.

- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Pero como...

Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, apareció el chamán. Miró fijamente a Albert y lo rodeo aspirando fuertemente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el anciano asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Comenzó a hablar. Badgi nuevamente sirvió como intérprete.

- William, dice mi _oupa_ que se siente feliz de que el cachorro de león que había en ti haya crecido y, ahora sea una gran y fuerte bestia. Tú misión aún no la tienes clara, el día no acabado y hay algo más que necesitas aprender, pronto lo sabrás – El moreno escuchaba con atención las palabras que le decía su abuelo -También le da gusto que te hayas encontrado a ti mismo. A dónde vas te servirá mucho.

- ¿A dónde voy? No, no, dile que yo me quedaré en África. Jamás me iré de aquí. Mi misión es quedarme y ayudarlos a todos ustedes.

- Te equivocas- tradujo Badgi -Tu misión te espera en el lugar de dónde vienes. Te irás de aquí más pronto de lo que supones. La señal aguarda por ti en la aldea. Tienes que irte para entrar a tu etapa de silencio. Dejarás de ser el hombre rico, para ser simplemente el hombre. No te preocupes, no estarás solo en ese proceso, un ánima buena y dulce te ayudará. Es tu última prueba para empezar tu tarea de líder, sabes que guiarás a muchos.

- ¡No! No entiendo de qué me habla ¡Eso no es lo que yo quiero!

-Tienes que dejar ir las cosas cuando cumplan su ciclo, si en tu destino está que vuelvan, lo harán sin tú forzarlo- continuó

Albert se tapó la cara con desesperación.

-Dile que no comprende- se dirigió al chamán -¡Usted no entiende! yo sé que mi misión es estar aquí por siempre. Tengo dinero suficiente para hacer grandes cosas en estos lugares y...

El anciano levantó la mano y tapó la boca de Albert silenciándolo, acercó su cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-** No te aferres, nada dura para siempre excepto la tierra y el cielo, se nos escapa y todo tu dinero no comprará un minuto más**- le dijo en un escueto inglés, Albert tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y por un momento, sintió que dejó de respirar. El chamán quitó la mano de su boca y sopló, de la nada salió polvo que se esparció por el aire.

- **Polvo en el viento. Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento**- le dijo el hombre

- **Polvo en el viento**- repitió el rubio cabizbajo

- **Todo es polvo en el viento**- sonrió

Antes de irse de la choza del chamán, este le regaló un colmillo de león que colgó en su cuello. Aceptó con gusto aquel valioso recordatorio de lo que él era.

- Dice mi abuelo que ahora tienes la capacidad de comunicarte con la naturaleza y los animales por medio de tu mente. _Un día salvarás la vida de un león y la de una rosa al mismo tiempo_ - le había dicho Badgi. ¿Qué significaba eso? Solo Dios sabía.

Albert volvió a la aldea. Al llegar, fue alegremente recibido por todos. Como apenas salía del ayuno, sólo comió un poco de fruta y té. Después del almuerzo se reunió con Philippe y John para contarles sus vivencias, omitió contarles la última experiencia con el chamán.

Después de unos días, Albert se había reintegrado a sus actividades. Decidió olvidar las palabras del anciano de volver a casa y la supuesta señal. Nada había ocurrido en esos días y todo estaba tan normal como siempre.

Nuevamente retomó sus partidas de ajedrez nocturnas con John, pues según el ministro "era el mejor contrincante a los alrededores".

- Jaque Mate- dijo el ojiazul con orgullo

- Eso no es justo William. Tú vienes con el cerebro desintoxicado- rió el sacerdote

Albert soltó una carcajada. Mientras recogían las piezas comentaban acerca de sus mejores partidas con otros adversarios.

- Por cierto William, ¿Son buenas noticias las que recibiste de tu casa?

- ¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó extrañado

- Sí, cuando estabas en tu retiro te llegó un telegrama. Lo dejé sobre tu cama.

Albert sintió un escalofrío.

- No, no lo he visto, lo buscaré. Sólo espero que Puppet no se lo haya comido.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña buscó la misiva, la encontró tirada debajo de la cama. La abrió rápida y nerviosamente.

William:

Candy escapó del colegio. Búsqueda sin éxito. Ignoramos su paradero. Urge vuelvas.

George.

-¡La señal!- Aquel pedazo de papel cayó de sus manos.

Albert se despidió de sus amigos una mañana llena de bruma. ¡Cuánto extrañaría todo aquello! ¡Sus vivencias! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Sus anhelos! Pero era preciso regresar. Si Candy era la señal para volver, entonces la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario, porque si de algo estaba seguro ahora, es que la amaba con todo su corazón. No tenía la certeza de qué pasaría con ese amor. Lo que si tenía claro es que ella era parte de su destino e iría a su encuentro.

- Todos somos polvo en el viento- sonrió - Adiós África. Adiós a todos. Volveré algún día.

Tal como había llegado, con su mochila en un hombro y su mofeta en el otro, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Fin

© Clau Ardley

** Extracto tomado del manga Candy Candy Mizuki/Igarashi


End file.
